


When She Loved me

by PrincessChaylor



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sister love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessChaylor/pseuds/PrincessChaylor





	When She Loved me

One Afternoon the wildcats were just hanging out together, They were having a picnic by their favorite spot. Troy had just told a joke and had everyone laughing. Suddenly Taylor’s phone rang, she looked down and her hysterical grin turned into a terrible frown.  
  
“Hey Taylor....I’m leaving? Um...Before I go I just wanted to say...I’m sorry. I’m really sorry honestly. I...I love you?” Taylor shook her head, lips curled. “Call me when you can?”  
  
Taylor balled her fist around her cell phone, forced a smile and turned to the oblivious gang. She’s done the fake smiles all week. Because of her.  
  
“Excuse me.” She gave her typical elegant nod before walking away. When she got to the stream, far from the group, she buried her face in her hands and began to sob uncontrollably. After a while of this she tried to make herself stop. But her sobs would not subside. It got to the point to where she could not breathe. She was about ready to demolish her phone. Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms around her tightly.  
  
“Taylor!” it yelled at her. That voice was Chad’s. Taylor slowly fell to the ground, Chad went down in support. “It’ll be okay....” he whispered, she kept crying. “Taylor , Taylor listen to me.” He held her chin up before giving her a hug. Taylor’s cries grew smaller.  
  
“You know how I...I told you that Jordan used to sing me this song before I fell asleep?” she asked  
  
“The one from Toy Story?” Chad replied, Taylor nodded  
  
“You know, she only used to sing me the beginning. She’d never sing how it ends.” Taylor sighed  
  
  
**(Jordan Sings)**  
**When somebody loved me**  
**everything was beautiful.**  
**Every hour we spent together**  
**lives within my heart.**  
  
“Okay, so. Rule 75 of the rules of boy behavior.” Jordan said, “Never ever let them on the inside.”  
  
“The literal inside or the-” Taylor raised an eyebrow  
  
“Oh my gosh Taylor you’re only 10! Clean your mind! The inside of your heart!” Jordan scowled as Taylor began laughing  
  
**And when she was sad**  
**I was there to dry her tears.**  
  
“What if I don’t want to be the ruler of the company someday?” Taylor heard from upstairs “What if I want to be something else?”  
  
“You were just born into it Jojo....” Her father said  
  
“But I don’t-”  
  
“That is it with this conversation Jordan.” Mr. McKessie said sternly  
  
Jordan shook her head and ran to her room. She flopped onto her bed gloomily.  
  
Taylor toddled into Jordan’s room concerned, she hopped onto the bed.  
  
“JoJo?” Taylor said, she pulled a pillow from beneath her sister and smacked her with it “Jordan come on....” Suddenly Taylor was flipped over onto the bed.  
  
“Scientists suck.” Jordan said lowly  
  
“Hey don’t say that!” Taylor scowled “What about me?”  
  
Jordan sighed “Any scientist but you Tay-Tay.”  
  
**And when she was happy so was I.**  
**When she loved me.**  
  
“Okay....Are you ready?” Jordan, wearing a low ponytail, lab coat, and goggles asked.  
  
“Ready!” Young Taylor smiled by the light switch  
  
“Hit it!” Jordan sang jumping up and down  
  
Taylor switched the lights off. Jordan poured her test tube into the liquid she was working with. It turned foamy, it turned pink, then cyan, then orange. The girls began cheering. Taylor stared in awe.  
  
“It worked!” Jordan squealed whipping the goggles off  
  
“What’s it for?” Taylor gasped in wonder  
  
Jordan thought for a moment before responding, “Fun.”  
  
Taylor turned to her sister “Huh?”  
  
Jordan smiled at the 8 year old “Just...fun. Tay haven’t you ever just invented something for fun?”  
  
Taylor shook her pigtailed head.  
  
Jordan sighed. “You should try it. Not for money, not for fame, just for fun.” she smiled  
  
Taylor nodded, staring once more at her beautiful sister for a moment. She was startled out of her daze when Jordan’s head whipped from her project, to her.  
  
“Do you understand?” she beamed lovingly  
  
“Yes.” Taylor nodded  
  
Through the summer and the fall  
we had each other, that was all.  
Just she and I together,  
like it was meant to be.  
  
Jordan trudged up the snowy hill during the family winter vacation  
  
“Taylor do hurry up!” She called  
  
“The snows’ too deep! I’m tired...” Taylor sighed, dragging the sled. Due to her size, the snow was too much to handle, Jordan, on the other hand, was fine. Jordan sighed, a quirky smile forming on her lips. She put the sled down and sat Taylor on it before running, Taylor squealing the whole way up.  
  
**And when she was lonely**  
**I was there to comfort her.**  
**And I knew that she loved me.**  
  
Jordan text Taylor on the train, Jordan was heading back home to New York to check on things with their father.  
  
Jordan McKessie: This train is freaking slow. This is no fun. I miss you.  
  
Taylor text back.  
  
Taylor McKessie: At least you don’t have to go to mum’s tea parties. -_-  
  
Jordan McKessie: xDD Pinkie up!  
  
Taylor McKessie: Three things. Shut up. Hurry up. Come back.  
  
Jordan McKessie:  Will do madam ;)  
  
Taylor McKessie:SHUT UP!  
  
Jordan: McKessie: xDDD  
  
(Taylor Sings)  
**So the years went by.**  
**I stayed the same,**  
**but she began to drift away**  
Taylor came in from school one day to see a stranger laughing on Jordan’s bed.  
  
“Oh! Hi sweetie!” Jordan smiled at her little sister  
  
“Hi...” Taylor waved awkwardly  
  
“Hey Chick!” The stranger waved. She wore a cheerleading suit, like her sister, but she had something...different about her than from her bubbly older sister.  
  
“Oh, right, you haven’t met. This is Trish!” Jordan motioned her hand over to the tan girl who popped a gum bubble waggling her fingers in greeting. “My best friend in the world.”  
  
Taylor was caught off guard. “But, I thought I was your best friend in the world?”  
  
Jordan awkwardly looked away, Trish laughed “Awww! You guys still have that sisterly love! How adorable!” she squealed “You are honey!” she beamed “I’m just her real best friend.”  
  
Taylor’s eyes narrowed  
  
“Okay! Time to go!” Jordan said steering Taylor out.  
  
“Jordan-”  
  
“Look. Taylor I need you to leave.” Jordan said in a serious cold tone, one Taylor had never heard before.  
  
“But you promised to take me ice skating.” Taylor responded in a similar tone  
  
Jordan’s face softened “ I’ll take you tomorrow. NOW GO-  
  
“I’M GOING!” Taylor pulled out of Jordan’s grasp angrily  
  
“Tay-” Jordan began, but Taylor was already gone  
  
I was left alone.  
Still I waited for the day  
when she'd say "I will always love you."  
  
Tomorrow came. When Taylor stood at the door smiling, but she only saw Trish come down. Jordan had planned to leave Taylor behind.  
  
“Um...sorry Tay....but Trish wants to have girl time...” Jordan looked down. Taylor just gave a teary nod.  
  
She left without a goodbye.  
  
**Lonely and forgotten,**  
**never thought she'd look my way.**  
**And she smiled at me and held me**  
**just like she used to do.**  
**Like she loved me.**  
**When she loved me.**  
  
Jordan had been acting this way ever since Trish had come around, Jordan was going to college soon. Her original plan was to stay home. Hopefully, Jordan was begin spending time with Taylor again, due to years of neglect. Suddenly, Jordan came home late. From another party with Trish. The little demon. Taylor sat at her desk doing her biology homework. She looked up and saw Jordan standing in the doorway, smiling gently and shyly, heels in hand.  
  
Taylor placed her reading glasses atop her forehead, stared at her sister and rolled her eyes. She put them back on, flipping her long radiant hair across her shoulders. Taylor rolled her eyes.  
  
“Finally home?” she asked coldly  
  
Jordan’s peace offering slowly dropped. “Um...can we talk?”  
  
“She speaks!” Taylor scoffed “So where have you been Elsa?”  
  
“Tay!” Jordan said hurt  
  
“The least you could do is apologize!” Taylor exclaimed  
  
“I’m sorry!” Jordan said honestly “I’m sorry for shutting you out, I’m sorry for everything but we need to talk!”  
  
“I know...” Taylor said shakily  
Jordan’s eyes became sad “I’m sorry.....”  
  
Taylor sniffled and nodded “What?”  
  
Jordan sighed and sat on the bed “I’m going home to New york...” she said quietly  
  
“WHAT?!” Taylor exclaimed. She felt as if she’d been stabbed  
  
“Trish is going to college there...and I want to go too...” Jordan fiddled with her fingers  
  
Taylor took her cascading hair and squeezed it into two ponytails “It’s always about Trish! What about me?!”  
  
“What about you? You’ll be fine.” Jordan shrugged  
  
Taylor shook her head tearfully “That’s what you don’t understand. No I won’t.” Taylor said quickly standing and walking out  
  
“Taylor-” Jordan’s voice shook. She heard a door close  
  
The next day when Jordan boarded the train Taylor had her back to her. Jordan reached out to hug her but quickly boarded the train.  
  
When somebody loved me  
everything was beautiful.  
  
Chad gave Taylor a hug “It’s gonna be okay...” he said calmly “I’m here for you...”  
  
Taylor nodded and gave a small smile up at him  
  
“Here,” he said “I’ll walk you home beautiful.”  
  
When they reached the door, Chad rang the bell, hiding a smile. And there, when the door opened....  
  
Was Jordan.  
**Every hour we spent together**  
**lives within my heart.**  
  
Taylor stood in pure shock at the sight of her older sister  
  
She gave a shaky inhale “Oh my goodness...” she said  
  
Taylor shook her head.  
  
“I know it’s been two years, I know you’re still thinking how I could leave you like that, but then I realized I couldn’t.” Jordan said “I’m so sorry.”  
  
Taylor nodded  
  
“Can we start over?” she asked with a small pitch  
  
Taylor nodded again.  
  
**When she loved me...**  
  
Taylor and Jordan ran towards each other, wrapping themselves into a warm and tearful hug.  
  
“I missed you.” Taylor said  
  
“I know...” Jordan said “I missed you too...”  
  
Chad stood in the doorway smiling


End file.
